Cultura de Yangshao
}} La cultura de Yangshao (en chino 仰韶文化, en pinyin Yǎngsháo wénhuà), también conocida como la Cultura de la Cerámica Pintada, fue una cultura neolítica que se extendía a lo largo del tramo central del río Amarillo en China. La cultura data desde el 5000 a. C. hasta el 3000 a. C. El nombre de la cultura le viene dado por el primer yacimiento arqueológico representativo, que se descubrió en 1921 en Yangshao, un pueblo de la provincia de Henan, por el geólogo sueco Andersson Cuadernos de Trabajo del Centro de Estudios de Asia y África. La cultura floreció principalmente en las provincias de Henan, Shaanxi y Shanxi. Liu, Li: The Chinese Neolithic: Trajectories to Early States, ISBN 0-521-81184-8. Se interpreta la cultura de Yangshao como sociedad matriarcal, dado las ofrendas que se encuentran en las tumbas femeninas To Neolithic China and back! The Yangshao project., como pueden ser una hoz. Sociedad thumb|Recipiente cerámico decorado de la cultura de Yangshao. right|170px|thumb|Chaudron de terre cuite, de type fu selon le classement par identification anachronique en usage en Chine en 2010. Culture de Yangshao. Musée Provincial du Henan, Zhengzhou. Ce type de chaudron était posé sur un trépied de terre cuite, au dessus du feu. Ref : Li Zhiyan, Virginia L. Bower, and He Li (dir.), Chinese Ceramics : From the Paleolithic Period to the Qing Dynasty, Cambridge et New York, Yale University and Foreign Langage Press,‎ 2010, 687 p. Page 2. Las gentes de Yangshao cultivaban mijo de manera extensa; algunos poblados cultivaban trigo o arroz. Domesticaron animales como el cerdo y el perro, además de ovejas, cabras y vacas, pero la mayoría del consumo cárnico provenía de la caza y la pesca. También practicaban un tipo primitivo de sericultura. Los utensilios de piedra estaban pulimentados y muestran una gran especialización. La cultura es muy conocida por su cerámica pintada. Los artesanos creaban una cerámica pintada en blanco, rojo y negro, con dibujos de animales o rostros humanos, o diseños geométricos. A diferencia de la posterior cultura de Longshan, la cultura de Yangshao no conocía el torno de alfarero. Los cementerios, se encontraban siempre en el exterior de una amplia zanja, hay dudas si es meramente defensiva o bien separa ambos mundos, el de los muertos, y los seres vivos. Las excavaciones han mostrado que los niños eran enterrados en jarrones de cerámica pintada. El yacimiento arqueológico de la localidad de Banpo, cerca de Xian, es uno de los yacimientos mejor conocidos de esta cultura. Se encontraron casas muy grandes, rodeadas por casas más pequeñas, esto puede indicar el uso comunal o bien la diferenciación de estatus entre los pobladores. En las viviendas, se puede reconocer hogares para la cocina y/o calentarse, y unas plataformas que pueden ser para dormir. FUNG, Christopher (1995) Los inicios de la vida sedentaria a MUROWNICH, R.E, Cunas de la Civilización: China, Barcelona, Folio Cerámica thumb|175px|Símbolos Bànpō. Según Yu Shengwu (于省吾), × = [[:wikt:五|五 (cinco), ＋ = 七 (siete), | = 十 (diez), || = 二十 (veinte), Ｔ = 示 (ver)，↑ = 矛 (lanza). ]] Es también conocida como la cultura de la cerámica pintada, las vasijas presentan decoración con pigmentos negro, distintos tono de tierras y amarillo tostado, dependiendo un poco en las distintas fases. Se han encontrado evidencia de "sello de alfarero", puede representar un inicio de escritura, además de la importancia en si mismo como sello. El neolítico en el plano central del norte. Orígenes autóctonos de la civilización china. Wiesheu, Walburga. El Colegio de México. Símbolos Banpo (en escritura china, 半坡陶符) es el nombre dado a una serie de 27 marcas encontradas sobre la cerámica, descubiertos en las excavaciones arqueológicas de Banpo, en Shaanxi Los motivos más habituales son los geométricos, motivos animales e incluso motivos humanos o zoomorfos. Dado que hay evidencias de hornos, y la porosidad de las piezas, se puede afirmar que alcanzan una buena temperatura de cocción. Situándose al final de neolítico el uso de la caolinita, implicando ya unos buenos 1000ºC, siendo en fases anteriores alrededor de 900ºC. Culturas anteriores a la Yangshao En años recientes, el descubrimiento masivo de sitios arqueológicos en china, ha permitido determinar con más certeza, el hecho de la existencia de una serie de culturas neolíticas tempranas, considerados como los precursores neolíticos de la Cultura de Yangshao. Como ejemplo la Cultura Cishan, Cultura Peiligang, PeiligangCulture-RedPotWithTwoEars-ShanghaiMuseum-May27-08.jpg|Bouteille de type hu, à deux oreilles verticales perforées pour la corde. Culture de Peiligang. Terre cuite rouge à pâte fine lissée. Shanghai Museum Ding, Peiligang Xinzheng.Henan provincial museum.jpg|Tripode type ding, décor de tenons en relief. Terre cuite, traces de suie. H. 21.6 cm. Culture de Peiligang. Musée Provincial du Henan, Zhengzhou Ref avec notice détaillée: . Notice 17, établie par Corinne Debaine-Francfort. : "Ce vase est un exemplaire exceptionnel dans la culture de Cishan-Peiligang." Neolithic pottery cauldron & supporting legs, Cishan Culture, Hebei, 1977.JPG|Chaudron sur ses supports. Terre cuite à décor géométrique. Culture de Cishan. Hebei. Musée national de Chine Fases Cultura de Yangshao es dividida convencionalmente en tres fases: Fase Banpo, 5000 a 4000 a. C. * El periodo más antiguo o fase Banpo, está representado por los sitios de Banpo, Jiangzhai , Beishouling y Dadiwan en el valle del río Wei en Shaanxi. Banpo es un yacimiento arqueológico situado cerca del río Zhuan a seis kilómetros de Xián, en la provincia de Shaanxi, en China. Fué descubierto en el 1953. Tiene cerámica del neolítico temprano de la cultura Yangshao, datada alrededor de 4500 ac. Los alfares están situado en la parte exterior del foso, y casi en su totalidad es elaborada la cerámica por mujeres.Banpo Neolithic Culture.. hua.umf.maine.edu. Bottle_with_abstract_motifs._Banpo._Rietberg_Museum.jpg|Bottle with abstract motifs. Gansu, Henan or Shaanxi. Yangshao culture, Banpo phase, 5 th. mill. BC. Rietberg Museum, Zurich. Människan med fiskkropp.jpg Banpo2.jpg|Artifacts such as this clay pot are on display in the museums at Banpo Village Banpo basin with human face and fish designs.JPG|Banpo basin with human face (or mask) and fish designs. Yangshao culture, Banpo type, 16.5 cm tall, 39.5 cm mouth diameter. Excavated from a Banpo site in Xi'an city, in 1955, Shhaanxi province. National Museum of China. Ref : Chinese Ceramics : From the Paleolitic Period to the Qing Dynasty, edited by Li Zhiyan, Virginia L. Bower, and He Li. Yale University and Foreign Langage Press 2010. Page 54}} Écuelle, cuvette ou bassin de type pen en terre cuite chamois avec décor de masques et de poissons, à l’engobe sombre. Culture de Yangshao, vers 4500 av. n. è.; H. :16,5 D. :39,5 cm. Banpo, Shaanxi. inv.T010 Musée National, Beijing. Notice 1 in : Danielle Elisseeff : Art et archéologie : La Chine du néolithique à la fin des Cinq Dynasties (960 de notre ère). Manuels de l' École du Louvre, Paris 2008 Neolithic pottery ping, Beishouling-Banpo.jpg|Neolithic pottery ping, slender-necked pottery flask, Beishouling-Banpo type. Yangshao culture. Shaanxi History Museum, Xi'an. ref. http://hua.umf.maine.edu/China/Xian/Shaanxi_History/pages/019_History_Museum.html Shaanxi History : Marilyn Shea, Department of Psychology, University of Maine at Farmington Yangshao Culture Banpo.JPG Neolithic pottery basin, Yangshao Culture, Shaanxi, 1955.JPG|Painted earthenwear basin (pen), with fish design. 17 cm tall, 31.5 cm mouth diameter. Yangshao Culture, Banpo type. Excavated at the Banpo site in Xi'an city, Shaanxi, 1955. National Museum of China. Beijing fase Miaodigou, 4000 a 3000 a. C. * El periodo medio (o fase Miaodigou, c. 4000-3000 aC) vieron una expansión de la cultura en todas las direcciones, y el desarrollo de las jerarquías de asentamientos en algunas áreas, tales como el oeste de Henan. Neolithic eagle-shaped pottery ding, Yangshao Culture, Shaanxi, 1958.JPG|Gray earthenweare raptor-shaped vessel (zun type), Yangshao culture, Miaodigou type, 36 cm tall. Taipingzhuang, Huaxian county, Shaanxi province 1975. National Museum of China, Beijing Date 2011-09-02 National Museum of China 2014.02.01 14-49-27.jpg|Anafre. Owl's face.jpg|Owl's_face from Miaodigou phase of Yangshao culture. Miaodigou urn,Yangshao culture.jpg|Urne provenant de Yancun ou Linru, Shanxian, Henan. Phase Miaodigou (vers 3900-3000 av.n.è.) Culture de Yangshao (vers 5000-3000 av.n.è.) Henan. H: 47 cm. Poterie à décor peint constitué d'un pélican, ou plutôt d'une cigogne, d'un poisson et d'une hache en pierre. Collections du Musée National de Chine, Pékin. Bibliographie : Yang Xin, Richard M. Barnhart, Nie Chonghzeng, James Cahill, Lang Shaojun, Wu Hung, titre :Trois mille ans de peinture chinoise, éditeur: Philippe Piquier, langue: français, lieu: Arles, année :2003, pages: 402, ISBN 2-87730-667-4. Page 18 彩绘鹳鱼石斧图陶缸.JPG|Urne provenant de Yancun ou Linru, Shanxian, Henan. Phase Miaodigou (vers 3900-3000 av.n.è.) Culture de Yangshao (vers 5000-3000 av.n.è.) Henan. H: 47 cm. Poterie à décor peint constitué d'un pélican, ou plutôt d'une cigogne, d'un poisson et d'une hache en pierre. Bibliographie : Yang Xin, Richard M. Barnhart, Nie Chonghzeng, James Cahill, Lang Shaojun, Wu Hung, titre :Trois mille ans de peinture chinoise, éditeur: Philippe Piquier, langue: français, lieu: Arles, année :2003, pages: 402, ISBN 2-87730-667-4. Page 18}} Ref : Chinese Ceramics : From the Paleolitic Period to the Qing Dynasty, edited by Li Zhiyan, Virginia L. Bower, and He Li. Yale University and Foreign Langage Press 2010. Page 57. Yangshao final, 3500-3000 El período tardío o Yangshao final (c. 3500-3000 aC), corresponde a los sitios de Dadiwan (Qin'an, Gansu), Xihan (Zhengzhou), Shijia y Dahecun III (Qinwangzhai) Dahecun, Yangshao Culture painted pottery.JPG|Écuelle de type bo. Terre cuite rouge, décor blanc, noir et rouge. H. 21, D. ouv. 21. Dahecun (III)Dahecun (Zhengzhou) - Qinwangzhai, v. 3385-3070. Henan Provincial Museum Ref avec notice détaillée: Jeannette Werning et Corinne Debaine-Francfort.|1991. p=98-99. Notice 31, établie par Corinne Debaine-Francfort Yangshao culture,Dahecun type, twin hu, Zhengzhou.JPG|Tasses jumelles de type hu. Terre cuite, engobe rouge, décor noir. H. 20.3 cm. Site de Dahecun (III)-Qinwangzhai. Henan Provincial Museum, ZhengzhouRef avec notice détaillée: Jeannette Werning et Corinne Debaine-Francfort,1991,p=96-97. Notice 30, établie par Corinne Debaine-Francfort. Cartel du musée : Ce type de tasses jumelles est encore en usage dans certaines ethnies. Dans un couple d'amis ou d'amants chacun des deux y boira afin de sceller une amitié ou une union.. La cultura de Majiayao (c. 3300–2000 BC) se considera ahora una cultura separada que se desarrolló a partir de la cultura de Yangshao medio a través de una fase intermedia Shilling Xia.The Majiayao culture (c. 3300–2000 BC) to the west is now considered a separate culture that developed from the middle Yangshao culture through an intermediate Shilingxia phase. Alfar * Descubiertas en China las cuevas artificiales más antiguas del mundo. Las cuevas de 5.500 años de antigüedad Descubiertas en China las cuevas artificiales más antiguas del mundo. Antigua y Medieval., en la provincia noroccidental de Shanxi, se contabilizan unas 17. Los arqueólogos que trabajan en este proyecto encontraron también hornos para la cerámica y habitáculos para almacenarla, así como fragmentos y herramientas de alfarería, lo que puede indicar la presencia del primer alfar. A diferencia de otras excavaciones del Neolítico en China en las que un horno era compartido por varias familias, "aquí hemos encontrado la primera evidencia de que un cierto grupo de personas estaba especializado en fabricar cerámica, una prueba de la división del trabajo", según Wang.El Mundo *Descubren en China los ladrillos de arcilla cocida más antiguos del mundo. Se han descubierto en el distrito de Lantian, cinco piezas finas y rectangulares de arcilla cocida, perteneciente a la Cultura de Yangshao con una antigüedad estimada entre 5000 y 7000 años. Los arqueólogos suponen que puede considerarse como ladrillos de construcción. Chinese Brick-making History May Be 2,000 Years Longer *Cultura de Longshan *Cultura de Dawenkou *Cultura de Majiayao Enlaces externos #A DNA Genealogy Solution to the Puzzle of Ancient Look-Alike Ceramics across the World. Anatole A. Klyosov, Elena A. Mironova. Advances in Anthropology 2013. Vol.3, No.3, 164-172 Published Online August 2013 in SciRes (http://www.scirp.org/journal/aa) Copyright © 2013 Anatole A. Klyosov, Elena A. Mironova. This is an open access article distributed under the Creative Commons Attribution License, which permits unrestricted use, distribution, and reproduction in any medium, provided the original work is properly cited. A puzzling similarity has been observed in some of the ceramics and figurines in several cultures in Eastern Europe (the Trypillia-Cucuteni culture, 6500 - 5500 years before present ybp), Thailand (the Ban-Chiang culture, between 7400 and 3800 ybp), China (the Yangshao culture, between 8000 and 4000 ybp), North America (the Anasazi-Mogollon culture, between 7500 ybp and present time). It is remarkable that the ceramics of these four cultures match each other in 17 (45%) of the 38 indicators used to distinguish archeological ceramic piece in the comparative research. Remarkably, all four cultures with look-alike ceramics also use the swastika as a common symbol. We advance the hypothesis that all four cultures are connected by the Aryan (bearers of R1a) migrations between 5500 and 3000 ybp. While the Aryan migrations in Eurasia are well verified by DNA data, those in the Americas are not known as yet. Consideration of R1a haplotypes among Native Americans do not conflict with the hypothesis. #Mystic Pottery and Cosmic Eggs de:Yangshao-Kultur en:Yangshao culture fi:Yangshaon kulttuuri fr:Yangshao (culture) it:Cultura di Yangshao ja:仰韶文化 pl:Kultura Yangshao ru:Яншао zh:仰韶文化 zh-yue:彩陶文化 Categoría:Cultura Yangshao Categoría:Prehistoria de China Categoría:Culturas del Neolítico Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Neolítico Categoría:Sello de alfarero Categoría:Culturas del Neolítico en China